When the Water Caught Fire
by Dragons Before Dawn
Summary: After the defeat of Amon, things have to be done. Things have to be settled, and ended. Not quite sure on what to do next, Mako just goes with the flow until things begin to pick up again. Or if something happens... Makorra, perhaps some other couple, if I feel like it.
1. The Beginning

**When the Water Caught Fire**

**Chapter one: The Beginning**

It wasn't the stars down here in the South Pole that dazzled Mako. It wasn't all the snow and ice, either. It was the people.

Korra's family were some of the nicest people he has ever met, and he's only been there for a day. Their hospitality and warmth was so nice…so soothing, that it reminded him of his own parents, back when they were around and took him and his brother places. A few times he had to stop himself from letting a few tears fall. He was sure Bolin felt the same.

But Mako didn't have to think of this for long. He had a distraction; Korra. Korra, with her deep eyes that he could just drown in. Korra, the avatar, and him, the idiot. They're together now. Finally.

When he and Korra arrived back at the village, Mako knew Asami would have to find out. She had to, even though she was just getting over the gentle break up. How would she have dealt with it? She seemed so passive, but behind her blank eyes Mako knew she was hurt. She was clawing to get out. And it hurt Mako to see her this way. He still cared for her, no matter what, and he knew that by telling her, it truly was the offical break up. The no-return. Asami didn't act different towards him or Korra, so he knew it would roll out later.

And what a great feeeling it was that Korra got to return Lin's bending, that she'd be able to return all the lost bending. Even snarky little Tahno. Maybe the asshat learned his lesson, Mako thought. Though it would still have to be done, whether he did or not.

And now Mako lays in one of the little cozy bedrooms in a neighboring ice huts to Korra's. His bedroom is across from Bolin's, and sometimes he can even hear his brother snore obnoxiously.

_"With Amon gone, there is a lot of work to do back home,"_ Mako thinks. Still tons of equalists roaming the streets, caussing trouble among the benders and the innocent. The police are going to have to work their asses off, that's for sure. Perhaps, now that Korra can restore bending, she can give it all back to the police force, and Lin can take back her job. Mako smiles at the thought. Everything is going to get better. The sun will shine brighter, the birds will sing sweeter. A new day.

Mako rolls over on his bed. A new day. Starting now.

* * *

Okay guys! I am finally back to uploading. Though, this time around, it's Avatar based. Hurr. Anyway, I have been thinking of starting a Makorra story (one with chapters) and I think it's good that I decide to give it ago. Because...a long, long time ago, I had written a HORRIBLE Taang story on another account. And some people actually liked it. I have no idea how. xD So now I'm giving it another try. And who knows? Perhaps this will promote my writing in some way. Maybe people will like my writing enough that they can support my book. :D

This chapter is short because it's just refreshing on what happened in the finale. o3o

This story will eventually change to M due to later chapters. Or chapter. :U


	2. Plans

**Chapter Two: Plans**

"Hey, do you want any breakfast, cool guy?" That voice can alarm Mako from miles away. His eyes shoot open and there stands Korra, leaning over him from the side of his bed. Her eyes sparkle as she smiles, and his quick heart beat begins to slow at the sight.

"Yeah, I'd like some. Who's cooking?" Mako sits up, running his hand through his messy hair.

"Katara. She makes the best food down here in the South Pole, I swear."

Mako chuckles. "So she's the best healer, and the best cook?"

"I'd say so!" Korra says proudly. "Now, come on! She's almost done!" She begins to walk out, but once she's halfway through the doorway, she pauses. "Oh, and make your bed. Katara will blow a casket if you don't."

And with that, she's gone. Mako takes a moment to stretch, reveling in the relaxation of the very movement before deciding to make his bed.

Just as the firebender finishes, he hears his brother race out of his room and down the small hallway. "BREAKFAST!"

"Calm down, Bo!" Mako calls, chuckling to himself. Reaching over to the coat rack, he puts on his jacket, reaching for his scarf afterwards.

"Come on, Mako, hurry up!" One last call from Korra. Huffing, Mako speeds things up. He tosses his scarf around his shoulder, wrapping it around his neck before making his way out of his room and down the hall into the small kitchen. He joins up with his teammates, even Asami coming along.

"So, even with us having our own kitchen in here, we are having Katara cook for us?" He asks. The group begins to walk out into the snow, which is glistening with the bright sun rays.

"She wants to. Like a friendly greeting. And kind of a celebration for Amon being defeated and me getting my bending back."

"Amon may be gone now, but he got away. You said so yourself, Korra," Bolin adds.

"I don't know about that. Something tells me his ending didn't come along happy," Asami replies lowly.

Mako takes a quick glance at Asami. She looks normal today. Yesterday she looked depressed, almost, like she was beating herself up for everything that ever happened. Including with what happened with her father, it must have been terrible. But now she looks better. Could she have gotten over it that fast? Was she hiding it so that no one else would worry? So that Mako wouldn't feel sorry? It's quite possible, that Asami doesn't want to interfere with Mako and Korra's relationship. Mako just knows that everything is a little unstable right now.

"Here we are!" Korra announces, throwing her arms out to present a rather large ice hut. Mako raises an eye brow.

"Katara lives _here?_ By herself? It's pretty big for someone who's so lonely."

Korra opens the door and lets her friends slip inside. "She's not as lonely as you think she is. Sure, she misses Aang, but a lot of people come by and request healing. So she makes a lot of new friends."

The inside is beautiful. Paneling on the walls, animal furs hanging on some of them, some soft, penguin snow leopard skins laying on the floor, and beautiful decorations, even some dream catchers.

"Whoa," Bolin whispers to himself.

"Yeah," Mako agrees. "Whoa."

"There you are!" Katara's warm, elderly voice chimes. They follow her into the next room, which is a dining room and kitchen with elegant wooden chairs and a polished dining table, which a chandelier overhead.

"Where did you get all of this beautiful furniture?" Asami asks, skimming her fingers gently against the polished surfaces.

"A lot of my furniture is left over from the house Aang and I used to own down in Republic City. It was all too nice to just leave there. But the things that I didn't really desire to take with me, I gave to others." Katara nods as she speaks.

"It's really nice," Mako adds, smiling at the small old woman. She smiles.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Katara gestures to the seats, turning around afterwards to tend to the food.

Korra sat down first, in the chair at the end. Mako sat beside her, Bolin across, and Asami beside Bolin. The delicious smell of cooking eggs and cow pig sausage fills the room, and from time to time, Mako's stomach roars like an angry tigerdillo. He can't help but blush in embarrassment each time it happens.

"Tenzin's should be joining us any second now," Katara smiles to herself, always delighted to see her family. She piles everything onto their own special plates before placing everything in the center of the table. "You don't have to wait for them. If you're hungry, dig in!"

Korra grabs her fork and begins to pile on the food, nearly salivating from all the smells.

"Leave some for the rest of us!" Cries a loud, hitch pitched voice. All eyes are averted over to the entrance of the kitchen, where there stands Tenzin's family. Pems holds the baby close as she walks in first.

"'Cause, I'm hungry, too!" Meelo finishes. Beside Bolin, Jinora slides into the seat, then Ikki, then Meelo. Pema and Tenzin sit across from them, the baby stirring slightly as they all settle.

"Good morning, Mother. What's all here?" Tenzin asks, peering over the food. Katara smiles warmly as she places the last plate down: toast.

"Eggs, cow pig sausage, and toast! Go ahead and eat! Anybody want orange juice?"

Korra, with her mouth full, stops her chewing for a moment. "Where do you get oranges?"

"It's imported. Things are a lot different from when I was young...it's quicker to bring things over here than before." Katara pours the orange juice into the waiting cups. "Though, I believe progress might slow down a bit now."

As everyone begins to fill their plates and eat, Tenzin raises his head. "Along the lines of progress...I recieved a call earlier this morning. With preperation, we can get back to rebuilding everything. They said that, maybe, in a months time, the arena would be repaired and the fire ferrets can move back in!'

"Sweet!" Mako and Bolin cheer. Korra smiles and cheers along, but is the first to get quiet again. "I guess they won't be staying with us anymore?"

"If they decide they want to move back into the arena, then no. But for now, we're all together, and we're all family."

"Hey, what about me?" Asami speaks up. "Where would I stay?"

Tenzin gives her a gentle smile. "Well, the man did say that the Satomobile company needed a new head...perhaps we can get that up and running again, and you can have the mansion."

Asami takes a sip of her drink. "I would have some demolisions done. Take away that underground tunnel." She lowers her head. "I would never have any use for that."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to awaken any bad memories!" Bolin chuckles, but no one else laughs with him. "I really do choose the wrong time to crack a joke, don't I?"

Katara takes a seat next to her son. "How is everone enjoying their breakfast?"

"It's delicious, Katara. Korra was right when she said you were the best cook!" Mako takes a piece of egg into his mouth. Katara lets out a light laugh.

"Years of practice."

A moment of silence falls upon them.

"So," Mako continues, "Now that we know that Repubic City is under construction, are we going to go back anytime soon to assist?"

Tenzin answers again. "Lin already left early this morning. She felt like now that she has her bending back, she could help. In a few days, Korra will probably be requested to sail over, and return some bending."

"Isn't this all a little too quick?" Korra asks, chugging down some orange juice afterwards. "So hungry!"

"That's what I mentioned, but he said that it could help the builders. Maybe even get Lin's forces back. The more I think about it, the more it sounds like a good idea."

"So we'll go along? What will we do?" Mako asks. Pema answers.

"Heh, perhaps you can help me with the house back home. It was damaged as well."

"Hey, it's not a bad idea," Bolin notes, taking a sip of orange juice. "Gives us something to do for the time being."

"Just one thing," Mako buds in. "Would it be dangerous for Korra to go?"

"I was just about to ask that," Asami adds.

"It could be. Though, wouldn't it be the same amount of danger from when Amon was rising?" Tenzin retorts. There's a silence as they stop and think about it.

"What about riots?" Korra asks. Tenzin shakes his head.

"Just as many riots as before. Amon lied to them, remember? Plus, we'll be with Korra at all times. If anybody tries anything, we can be there to help."

"Chi-blockers? They still roam the streets, _and_ can make someone unable to bend for a pperiod of time. What will you do about that?" Mako ponders. He can see the pause take effect on Tenzin, and knows his question mattered.

"I guess we'll have to get the police force on the look out because we don't know their faces, we can't arrest them for what they've done yet. If one of them strikes, we could then know to follow them. Even get questioning donw to find the others."

"You make it sound easy," Korra says, finishing up what was on her plate. "I'm sure they have plenty of tricks still up their sleeves. They were Amon's henchment, they're not stupid, they're skilled.

With that, they fall silent to eat.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do?" Bolin plays with a few pebbles that were sitting in Mako's room. Pabu bats at them playfully.

"I have no idea..." Mako lays back on his bed, Korra sitting on the edge.

"I would introduce you to penguin sledding, but we're way too big for them," Korra sighs. Mako gently flicks around the ties that hang from her waist. She smiles and looks back at him, and they share a look for a moment.

"I'm still in the room, you know," Bolin says nonchalantly. Mako and Korra both laugh a bit at this and Bolin cocks up an eye brow.

"Leave, then."

"What? Why? Wait. I don't even want to know." Bolin grabs Pabu and begins to walk out. "Come on, Pabu. Let's join Asami, over where it's INNOCENT."

Korra and Mako begin to laugh once he leaves, and then Korra lays down beside him.

"I'm glad Tenzin wasn't able to stay to teach me."

"What do you mean?" Mako begins to thread his fingers through her ponytail. Her hair is so soft against his fingertips, like a ghost's carress. He never would have imagined her hair being so silky.

"I only went to Republic City because Tenzin couldn't stay."

Mako lays there for a moment and stares at the wooden ceiling. "I'm glad he couldn't stay, too."

Korra closes her eyes and just relaxes. "I never knew Amon even existed until I got there. I didn't expect me to be a hero. I felt like since Aang's life was full of different things, that my life would be boring."

Mako's hand leaves her hair and begins to stroke her cheek gently. "You're getting the debris he left behind."

"I'd say this stuff is annoying, but it seems it's positive for me," Korra mumbles before rolling over to face her boyfriend. "Everything."

"A negative usually leads to a positive," Mako replies, leaning in a little bit. Korra's eyes are starting to slip shut as their lips gently graze each other, before meeting completely. Sparks fly in her chest, fireworks combust in his, butterfly dances in the mix. They felt this way every time they kiss. Granted, they've only kissed twice before, the results have always been the same. For a moment, they're gone, far away from the South Pole, to the place Ikki spoke of before. The castle in the sky. Heaven.

But then they pull away slowly, and the beautiful moment is over.

"I love you," Mako whispers.

"I love you, too," Korra whispers back. She rolls back over onto her back, and sighs.

"Yeah. Going back to Republic City will make the fun begin again..."


	3. Jumping the Gun

****Okay guys. This chapter is a smutty chapter, but not...too bad, I guess. Switching the rating to M now. XD Just warning you. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Jumping the Gun**

The frost bittin wind clings to Mako's skin. His scarf is covered in snow flakes, crystallized and forming an ice barrier over the cloth. Korra burries her face into Mako's arm, breathing warmth into the fabric of his jacket.

_"So cold, so cold,"_ Mako thinks, shivering each time a new gust of wing races past them. With the sun far over the horizon, the bright rays that once warmed them are gone and the moon's cold face stares them down.

If the wind wasn't there, he could firebend as they walk to keep them warm, but no, that element just had to screw things up. It doesn't matter anymore, because they draw close to the ice hut that Mako and Bolin are staying in.

"Finally," Mako sighs in relief and pushes in the door, nearly tumbling inside with Korra. For a moment, it's pitch black, then Mako finds a lamp and turns it on, revealing the kitchen and small sitting room.

"It's cold in here...the fireplace hasn't been lit. Bolin's not back yet."

"He should be here soon," Korra reassures Mako, pulling off her parka. "Mind if I stay here for the night? It's really late."

"We only have the two bedrooms," Mako makes his way into the hallway then into his bedroom, flicking on the bedroom lamp. "And I don't think you'd want to sleep in the living room, or in the bathroom."

Korra follows him in, lighting the fireplace in the bedroom. "Then I should stay in this room, with you."

Mako's cheeks begin to change color immediately. "Well...I can sleep on the floor, then. You get the bed."

"How about we both get the bed?" Korra smiles innocently at Mako, though her cheeks are a bit red.

"Um..." He begins to discard his frost-bitten clothes and lay them by the fire. "I guess we can, sure."

Korra places her parka down by his clothing, then her boots right next to his.

"I guess the rest of my clothing can just thaw out..." Korra mumbles to herself. At this point, Mako is getting some new clothes out to get into.

"Well, all you need is a change of pants, right? I have a baggy set here, clean and warm, if you'd want to borrow them."

Korra blinks mindlessly for a moment. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Nope." Mako tosses them to her. "As long as I get them back. Here, I'll change in Bolin's room. You can change in here."

He leaves, and slips into the room across from his. Dropping the clean clothes to the floor, he begins to take off his frozen clothes. When his skin is revealed to the cold air, he's chilled to the bone and his skin soon grew goose bumps. His shirt hits the floor, then his pants and he begins to put on the clean ones.

_"I'm done, Mako,"_ calls Korra. Mako speeds up, nearly tripping on his own pants. Oh, gosh, it's going to be so awkward to see Korra wearing his pants. Just having the same bed as her will be quite the difference. Thinking about it gives Mako butterflies and blushing cheeks. What if he screws up and makes it awkward? All they're going to do is sleep, so why worry? Mako's heart is racing a mile a minute, and by the time he finished getting into his clean clothes, he could hear it.

When he goes back into his room, she's standing there with her upper wrappings and his baggy pants.

"Um," yeah, you don't mind me laying my shirt over there, do you?"

He can't even speak, his eyes scanning her. With her shirt off, more skin is greeting him, dusky and smooth, almost inviting. He wants to run his fingertips down her sides, her arms, give her goose bumps from the sensitive touch.

Korra waits only a second more before speaking up. "Mako? You okay?" She interrupts his thoughts just before they could get too far, thank God.

"Oh, yeah, I...just..." Mako gestures to the bed. "Ahem...do you want the wall, or the edge?"

She smiles. "I'll take the wall, if you don't mind." She lies down, scooting all the way over to the wall. Mako turns off the lamp and joins her, grabbing the blanket and covering them as he lies down. The only light now that fills the room is coming from the fireplace, which is also their only source of heat.

Korra turns and faces him, so he rolls over to face her. Their faces only inches apart, he can feel her breath on his lips, her eyes locked on his. The moment was awkward, yet perfect, but Mako still had those thoughts running through his mind. He wants to touch her skin, kiss her with passion…no, no, no, he can't be thinking that so early in. It would be wrong. Very wrong. He can't let things get out of hand.

Korra doesn't look so sure, though. She is studying him, almost, trying to see what he is thinking. Mako's about to roll over when she grabs his face and kisses him hard on the lips. His body freezes for a moment, and then he relaxes, and joins the kiss. It was like their first kiss, hard and surprising, but Korra keeps the surprises coming by sliding her tongue over his lips.

"Mm," Mako stops the movement of the kiss just for a moment. He told himself letting things get out of hand would be a bad idea, but it felt so _right_.

So they continued. He parts his lips and his tongue meets hers, both wanting dominance over the other. Forcing into each other's mouths, it was easy to forget morals. Just hearing Korra moan a little when his tongue skimmed across the roof of her mouth easily made him forget. Everything he was building up to this point really didn't matter anymore. Just Korra. And her amazing kisses. She takes his bottom lip between her teeth, sucking on it gently before nibbling. Mako can't help but moan a little but this time, and Korra smiles against his lips. His arms move up, and his hands gently skim down her arms, making her shiver. Just like he wanted to do. She slowly begins to move her hands as well, gliding them down his back.

What's even going on? How did the kiss turn into a make out session? How could Mako even let it happen?

Korra's leg runs up Mako's, so slowly, so suggestively, and he can almost _feel_ all his blood run south.

All thought disappears again, and he parts from her to lower his head and nip at her neck.

"Oh, Mako." A voice of an angel, so light, so beautiful, that Mako almost melts at the sound. His tongue comes out and dances along her dusky skin, his teeth skimming her and biting; Korra leans her head back to give him some room.

He kisses down her neck to her collar bone, nibbling along that. He rolls her over and lies on top, Korra lets out an unsure sigh when she feels something hard poke her in the thigh, but then, out of curiosity, moves her leg a bit to rub against him. When he lets out a small moan against her skin, she knows what it is.

Mako skips over her breast wrappings, sliding his tongue down her stomach. He licks over her naval a few times before slowly dragging his tongue to her waist line. By that, he moved back up, kissing her on the lips and running his hands seductively down her sides.

She decides to take another step. She slowly glides her hands down as they kiss, and they meet up at Mako's core, the thing that keeps poking her in the thigh.

"Korra," Mako breaks from the kiss, but she doesn't pause with him. Hesitantly, she strokes him a bit through his sweatpants. She smiles when he moans lightly. With a little more confidence, she strokes harder, using her fingers to really feel him and feel his shape, feeling a warmth gather at her own core. She watches his expression as she strokes, which remains on pleasure, and lust begins to cloud over his eyes. His breath tickles her lips as he pants lightly, and she tries her best to get a little bit of a grip on him, wrapping her fingers around him a bit, stroking a little harder and faster.

"H-here," Mako mumbles, mixed in with a broken up moan. He reaches down and pulls back the folds of his pants and boxers and pulls his length through. Korra blushes darkly, slowly moving her hands back to him. When her hand touches his warm flesh, she lets out a nervous sigh. Her hand wraps around his hardness, and slowly she gets back up to speed.

Mako shudders lightly in pleasure, his eyes sliding shut. Her hand works on him easily, though with much friction. She uses her thumb to rub over the head, and at that, he bucks into her hand.

"Oh, Korra, don't stop," He moans mindlessly. Just that sound made her more confident, and she speeds up even more, but it still feels like it's not enough. Mako moves his hand down and cups it over hers, moving at an even greater speed to help her. She begins to follow that speed, and as time passes, Mako's moans are getting louder, and he's getting breathier, and as he feels a pressure build in his lower region, he begins to rock his hips in time with her hand. He lays over her, balanced on his elbows, but shuddering and quaking a bit as the pleasure begins to become too much.

"Oh God, Korra…Oh God, I'm getting close…"

She speeds up a little more, and Mako's movements become a little more shaky.

"Oh, Korra, Korra! I'm gonna…!"

The door slams open, and all movement halts.

"I'm home Makooooo-ohh…" Bolin stands there for a moment, eyeing the couple under the sheets, then his eyes widen, his jaw drops, and he darts out and into his room with a loud shriek. Korra's hand pulls away quickly, and Mako leans up and puts himself back into his pants. All the thoughts of trying to stay clean for a while come back with vengeance, and with guilt.

"Oh no, why did we do this…?" Mako doesn't even give Korra a chance to reply before he gets off of her and darts out of the room to follow his brother.

Bolin sits on his bed, in the dark. As Mako enters, he quickly firebends at the fireplace to light the fire.

"You'd be cold without it…"

"Jeez, Mako…I can't believe you!" Bolin whines, "I just…Mako, why?"

Mako sighs. "Why what?"

"Didn't you guys get together only about a week ago? Why are you already having sex?!"

"We weren't having sex!" Mako growls. Bolin gives him a knowing look.

"Then what were you doing? I saw you on top of her, and you were moving!"

"She was…! She was…" Mako tries to think of a gentle way to explain it. "She was touching me. And I didn't ask for it, either."

"But you didn't stop her! Mako, I'm your younger brother. You're supposed to protect me, not me protect you!"

"Protect me from what, Bolin, from _what_?!"

"YOU KNOW! You know the result of that! You have sex without protection, duh-ta-da, you get babies and diseases. You're the one who taught me this!"

Mako doesn't skip a beat. "We weren't having sex!"

"But I bet you that if I didn't walk in, it would have gotten there!" Bolin crosses his arms angrily.

"I'm not that stupid, bro! You know that!" Mako sighs afterwards, letting out smoke from the small flicker of anger.

"Just…" Bolin sighs as well. "The next time this stuff happens, please be prepared. I know this sounds weird and all coming from your little bro, but you're the one who taught me this, and you taught me well. Follow your own rules."

Mako runs his hand through his hair. "Okay. I will."

Bolin nods. "And…what's she doing here anyway?"

"After we left the gathering down by the edge of the ice, she followed me back because the snow was so bad. And it being late and all, she asked to spend the night. I offered her to take the bed, and me sleep on the floor, but she insisted it'd be okay if we slept in the bed together. Obviously not a good plan, huh?" Mako chuckles to himself. Bolin smiles.

"Yeah. Korra isn't always the brightest."

A silence lingers, and Mako stretches. "Well…get some sleep, Bo. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night…" Bolin replies. Mako walks back to his room, to find Korra had rolled over and fell asleep. Her limbs are spread and her arm hangs from the edge, so Mako just smiles and grabs the extra pillow from the end of the bed and a blanket, and lies down on the floor, near the fireplace.


End file.
